When using a conventional feeding device such as described above, a problem that often arises is that drops of liquid keep dripping from the feeding device even after it has been closed. These liquid drops can stain the exterior surfaces of the packaging container, and they can be particularly harmful to cardboard containers which are closed by placing a cover strip on top of the fill opening and by using heat sealing to attache the cover strip to the edges of the fill opening. If drops of the filled product have spilled on the edge area around the fill opening, heat sealing cannot be performed reliably. The reason for this is particularly that in heat sealing it is not possible to use a temperature high enough to evaporate the liquid drops which may be present at the sealing area.